


Birthday Breakfast

by That1Fangurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay birds, M/M, birthday breakfast, happy birthday hinata, shouyou is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Kageyama most of the morning to get Hinata out of bed. Today he has a little incentive to get him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Breakfast

"Oi, dumbass. Wake up." 

Hinata groaned from under the mound of comforter, the only thing seen of him is the messy tufts of orange hair that peeked out from under the comforter. The middle blocker turned so his back was facing his roommate. 

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep." The decoy's voice was muffled by his covers.

Despite his hyper behavior, it was rather difficult to get Hinata out of bed in the morning. Since Kageyama was his roommate, it was his job to get Hinata's lazy ass out of bed. 

Kageyama glared down at the bed, "Come on, I'm sick of having to wake you up in the morning. It's like I'm your mom." He saw something shift under the blanket and Hinata's pale hand slipped out giving him the bird. A muffled  _ "Get out of my room Bakageyama..." _ slipped out as well.

"Come on, I didn't wake up an hour early to make you breakfast and for you not to eat it."

The blankets shifted again and revealed Hinata's freckled face, the mention of breakfast peaking his interest. He stayed silent for a moment before looking up at his room mate. "What did you make...?"

"Your favorite. It is your birthday after all."

Hinata's face lit up as he threw his covers off and ran out of the room to the kitchen, on the table was his favorite breakfast food, just as Kageyama said. Blueberry pancakes smothered in syrup along with a side of fruit and a glass of milk.

Kageyama walked up behind him wrapped his arms around his spiker. "Happy birthday, dumbass." The setter placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by DarkPitsNipples


End file.
